The Best Day
by existence555
Summary: An unlikely couple and a beautiful marriage - snapshots of the life Scorpius and Rose share together as husband and wife. Oneshot!


**A/N: Just some snippets from the married life of Scorpius and Rose. Enjoy, and please review! :)**

Even after a long day of festivities, Rose and Scorpius are giddy with happiness as they approach their apartment. However, this feeling is cut somewhat short for Scorpius when Rose stops at the door and looks at him expectantly.

"Are you serious?" Scorpius groans. "We've lived together for two years, Rose."

"This is different!" Rose protests, pulling at her white dress for emphasis. "It's _tradition_ , Scorpius!"

"It was also _tradition_ for Malfoys to marry purebloods," Scorpius mutters, unlocking the door.

Rose puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

"Seriously?" she asks.

Scorpius smirks before sweeping her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Is this what you had in mind?" he inquires playfully, laughing as Rose's face reddens.

"Not bad," Rose giggles.

Scorpius nudges the door open with his foot and carries her inside their apartment. They stand in the center, just soaking in the first moment they are sharing in their home as husband and wife.

"Scorpius?" Rose says hesitantly, after a minute. "Today was the best day of my life."

He wants to counter with a smart-ass remark as usual but finds that his breath is caught in his throat. Instead, he gently puts Rose down on the sofa and sits down next to her.

"Speechless?" Rose grins.

Scorpius may not be able to talk, but that doesn't stop him from putting his arms around Rose and pulling her into a long kiss. When they break apart, his smirk is back.

"And tonight is going to be the best night of your life, love," Scorpius promises.

Rose raises an eyebrow and bursts out into laughter.

"I was waiting for my husband to show up," she tells him. "Better late than never, I suppose."

"I love you," Scorpius sighs, pulling her into his lap.

She doesn't bother reciprocating in words – she simply leans forward and catches him in another kiss.

:::

When Scorpius gets back to his desk, he finds that it is buried underneath a pile of the purple airplanes that serve as interdepartmental memos at the Ministry.

"What did I do this time?" he wonders aloud.

 _Please come to my office._

Scorpius rushes off without reading any of the other memos – after all, nothing could be more important that a direct message from the head of the Auror Department. But what could he want from a newbie like Scorpius?

When he reaches the office, Scorpius takes a deep breath before knocking and opening the door.

"Sir, did you need—" he begins.

Scorpius stops mid-sentence when he realizes that there is a red-haired woman sitting at Harry Potter's desk.

"Got you, didn't I?" Rose smirks.

"Rose?!" Scorpius exclaims.

Rose laughs and gets up to hug her dumbfounded husband.

"I just came to meet Uncle Harry for lunch," she explains. "He had to take care of some work first, so I thought I'd have some fun with the newest Auror in the office. How scared were you?"

"Very mature," Scorpius says dryly, avoiding her question.

Rose laughs again and plants a loving kiss on his cheek.

"You do look a bit frazzled," she remarks. "How can you be this scared of Uncle Harry? How many times have you been to the man's house?"

"I'm not scared!" Scorpius insists. "It's just different, it's _work_."

"Oh look, there he is!" Rose exclaims, pointing outside of the office.

Scorpius ducks instinctively and is subsequently teased for it at every Weasley family gathering for the next year (and some more after that).

:::

Rose and Scorpius are enjoying a quiet morning when they hear a knock at the door. Rose gets up to answer, and finds her cousin holding the day's issue of the Daily Prophet and grinning.

"Great news!" Al announces, walking in without any other greeting.

"Good morning, Al," Rose grumbles.

Scorpius grins at his best mate – Al tends to treat their home as his own.

"Check out the sports section," Al tells him, throwing the newspaper on the table. "Apparently, Rosie here has quite the fanbase already."

Scorpius glances over at his wife, who shrugs. She was recently put in the starting lineup for Puddlemere, but she has no idea what Al is going on about.

Scorpius opens the newspaper and immediately finds the headline Al is referring to.

"The Rose Bros plan their first rally," he reads aloud. "Puddlemere is set to play this Sunday, and the all-male fan association centered around Chaser Rose Weasley is making its first appearance as a group to support her…"

He trails off as Rose grabs the newspaper from him and stares at it in awe.

"I have _fans_!" she says gleefully.

" _Shirtless_ fans," Al adds, grinning at Scorpius. "You going to be alright, mate? Some of these fellows are real lookers."

Scorpius blinks a few times, but is saved from having to answer when Rose gasps.

"They mention you too, Scorpius!" she exclaims. "Look here… Weasley's male admirers will have to be wary, however. Weasley's Auror husband reportedly comes to all of her matches and does not tolerate any funny business from even the rowdiest of fans."

"How the Malfoy heir has fallen," Al remarks dramatically, in an effort to get under Scorpius's skin. "Didn't even get name dropped, Scorp."

To Al's surprise, Scorpius simply grins.

"They mentioned that her husband is an Auror," Scorpius says, cracking his knuckles. "I think that's quite enough."

:::

As they gather around the tree, Rose is giddy with anticipation.

"I love Christmas!" she declares. "Especially when we get to open presents!"

"Why don't you open ours first, Rose?" Draco offers.

Rose glances over at Scorpius, who nods, and her eyes light up as she reaches for the small package labeled with an 'R'. She tears through the wrapping paper, and her grin widens when she figures out what she has been given.

"A Flourish and Blotts gift certificate!" Rose exclaims. "This is absolutely perfect!"

"We know how much you love to read," Astoria smiles.

"And we are never sure of what books you have already finished," Draco adds. "So we thought it best to let you pick yourself."

"Thank you!" Rose grins, pulling them both into one-armed hugs. "It was really thoughtful. Why don't you two open mine next?"

Rose's in-laws reach for the carefully wrapped gifts Rose has prepared for them, and she grins as they begin to tear the paper. Scorpius, a bit wary of how his parents will react, takes Rose's hand in his own with the possibility of comforting her in mind.

"You're family," Rose explains. "It's about time you have one."

Astoria finishes unwrapping her present first and smiles widely when the green and silver sweater is revealed.

"My grandmum taught me how to knit," Rose tells her. "I know I'm not the best, but I hope you like it."

Draco, surprisingly, is the first one to respond.

"I would never have thought I'd be getting one of these," he admits, holding up his own Slytherin-themed sweater. "But this is a lovely gift, Rose."

"Thank you, darling," Astoria adds, as she admires the 'A' on the front of hers. "You chose the perfect colors."

Scorpius sighs with relief and smiles at his wife.

"I will never doubt you again," he says, quietly enough that only she can hear him.

Rose squeezes his hand and leans over to rest her head on his shoulder. Draco and Astoria look on fondly – though they never expected to have a Weasley as a daughter-in-law, she's family now, and it's clear that their son has never been happier.

:::

When Scorpius wakes up in St. Mungo's, he turns his head only to find Rose asleep in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey," he says softly.

Rose wakes with a start and immediately reaches for her husband's hand.

"You're awake!" she exclaims. "Astoria and Draco just went to get a bite. My mum and dad were here earlier too. We've all been terribly worried."

The still woozy Scorpius searches his memory. The last thing he remembers is beginning to duck (apparently too late) and a colorful jet of light coming his way.

"Did they get the guy?" Scorpius asks.

Rose stares at him openmouthed for a few seconds.

"Scorpius, you have been here for _two days_ ," she tells him. "Is that really your first question?"

"I _am_ an Auror," Scorpius points out, wincing when he tries to shrug.

"I can't believe I took leave for you," Rose grumbles. "Yes, they got the guy. And you're going to be completely fine, in case you were wondering."

"Of course I am," Scorpius reassures her. "I'll always come home to you."

"Well, not just me," Rose replies casually.

A smile plays with her lips as she watches Scorpius try to process what she has just said.

"Not—not just you?" he asks.

"That's what I said," Rose laughs.

Scorpius reaches over to rest his hand against Rose's stomach before moving up to her cheek and gently pulling her down for a kiss.

"I'll always come home to you," he repeats.

:::

Despite all of the shouting (from both of them) during the long labor, Rose and Scorpius are speechless for a moment when the Healer puts their baby in Rose's arms.

"She's perfect," Rose breathes.

"Well, she's a bit small," Scorpius points out.

Rose rolls her eyes and is about to tell him off, when Scorpius reaches out to touch their daughter's tiny fingers.

"Impossibly small," he says, swallowing hard.

Rose diverts her attention away from the baby for a moment to look at her husband.

"Are you crying?" she inquires, grinning.

"Not _yet_ ," Scorpius replies defensively. "I just didn't realize…"

"Babies tend to be pretty small, sweetheart," Rose laughs. "How about you hold her for a little bit?"

Scorpius takes the baby in his arms with great care, eyes widening as the little girl shifts her head.

"Hi there," he whispers. "I'm your daddy, and you are the most beautiful little Slytherin I've ever seen."

" _Gryffindor_ ," Rose hisses.

"You are the most beautiful little Malfoy I've ever seen," Scorpius amends, with a grin.

" _Weasley_ ," Rose insists, shaking her head.

"You are the most beautiful little baby I've ever seen," Scorpius says finally.

He looks over at his smiling wife – she can't disagree with that one.

:::

After a particularly tough day with baby Miranda, Rose and Scorpius find themselves sprawled out on their bed at 4 o'clock in the morning, too tired to move but too alert to fall asleep.

"Hey, Scorpius?" Rose murmurs. "You awake?"

"Yes," Scorpius groans. "I've been awake for the past week."

Rose manages a giggle – she loves that Scorpius can still make her laugh, even in this state.

"Do you remember what I told you was the best day of my life?" she asks.

Scorpius turns over to face her and puts a tender hand in her hair.

"Of course," he replies. "The day we got married."

"That's right," Rose says, smiling. "I was just wondering… When was the best day of your life?"

Scorpius is silent for a minute, and she bites her lip.

"Was it the day Miranda was born?" she asks.

Scorpius contemplates her question, but remains quiet. Rose is suddenly scared that his best day doesn't involve her, so she doesn't probe further.

"I don't know," he says at last. "I don't think I can pick just one."

"How about a top five?" Rose queries.

Scorpius shakes his head.

"Every day I spend with you, Rose," he tells her. "That's the best day of my life."

It's Rose's turn to be silent, and Scorpius grins.

"Well, maybe not _every_ day," he smirks.

Rose shuts him up with a kiss.

"Don't ruin the moment," she tells him.

With that, they fall asleep in each other's arms, as they do every night.


End file.
